


Children of Darkness and Death

by Slythendor4ever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24321811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slythendor4ever/pseuds/Slythendor4ever
Summary: What if three children were kidnapped... and raised by Lord Voldemort?"Setara. Star. You will be great. Amaia. Night river, or end. You will bring the end of all your opponents. Orianna. Dawn, or gold. You will be golden. You will rule."





	1. Chapter 1

What if three children were kidnapped... and raised by Lord Voldemort?

"Setara. Star. You will be great. Amaia. Night river, or end. You will bring the end of all your opponents. Orianna. Dawn, or gold. You will be golden. You will rule."

This is a fiction about three children who were kidnapped in Harry Potter's second year and raised by Lord Voldemort and the Death Eaters.

But what will happen when they grow older, and the battle begins?

And what happened to their real parents?


	2. Setara

We were seven, Amaia, Orianna, and I, when Father found us. We were with... people who couldn't take care of us as well as Father could. So he saved us. Took us in. He saw us, and he saw potential. 

Amaia and Orianna are not my real sisters, but should have been. Even since we first met each other, it had been Setara, Amaia, and Orianna. All our family knew. Even Father knew not to come between the three of us. Even Mr. Snape and Mrs. Lestrange knew. Even the craziest, even the strongest, knew you don't mess with the Dark Lord's daughters.

One year after we were found, Mr. Snape and Mrs. Lestrange started teaching us, when we were eight. It started with just potions and spells and curses, then, gradually, we got taught history, and more. We never went to any school, so our whole family (death eaters) took turns teaching us, except Mr. Snape and Mrs. Lestrange always taught us. We had a good life, and had a bigger family than most people, even though we weren't actually related to any of them. 

Then came Hogwarts. We got letters. We were eleven, and Harry Potter, the interfering boy who had tried to kill Father, was in sixth year. Our job was simple: Get in, spy for as long as possible, and get out. The tricky part was, would we be able to do that?


	3. Amaia

Amaia walked up to King's Cross Station with Setara and Orianna, going over the plan in her head. Get in, spy, get out. Simple. Deep breaths. You can do this.

The story was that Setara, Amaia, and Orianna were sisters, although they didn't look ver similar. Setara had long, curly black hair that fell to her waist and deep brown eyes that flashed hazel and green. Amaia had brown hair that faded into a dark blonde in a bob cut and warm green eyes. Orianna had white-blonde hair in a boy cut and icy blue eyes that turned deeper when she was happy (with her sisters). Anyway, they were sisters whose parents had died in a battle with Father. 

"Hmph. I'll bet we have to pretend to be in GRYFFINDOR." Orianna snorted at Setara's remark. "Don't think I could even pretend." They all cracked up, especially Amaia. "Yeah. Pompous weak idiots who think they're brave!"

The girls sat in an empty compartment and put their bags up. Amaia, not wanting to leave anything behind, had many bags. Orianna and Setara had the normal amount, but they definitely weren't normal. All of the girls' bags had enchantments on them. They could hold anything and were weightless.

"Anything off the trolley, dears?" The plump trolley witch backed up at the glare Orianna was giving her. But Amaia and Setara, knowing how to charm people, smiled in fake warmness. "Yes, we'll have... a bit of everything!" Setara said, and Amaia smiled. "You can never have too many sweets!" Setara laughed in agreement. "You can never have too much of anything."


	4. Orianna

'Veran, Leo!' The sorting hat was placed on the scrawny young boy's head and belted out an answer immediately. "Hufflepuff!"  
Orianna snorted. "That was obvious." Amaia and Setara nodded in agreement. Then Orianna said something she would only ever say to her sisters. "I'm afraid." Amaia put her arm around Orianna, and Setara nodded. "So am I! Where should we be put? Father will be annoyed if we're not in Slytherin, but our mission... would be better if we were in Gryffindor!"

Finally, the Sorting Hat cried out a name that was important to the girls. "Darc, Orianna!" Setara smiled at her comfortingly, and she knew that even if she was in Hufflepuff they would follow her. She would always have her sisters.

Orianna took a deep breath, put on her best glare, and walked over to the stool. 

The Sorting Hat was placed on her head.

'Hmmm... yes interesting. You would do well in Slytherin. But ah! There is potential for Gryffindor too, here... hmm, this is quite rare! Let's see... oh, maybe...'  
The hat went on like that for a while, until it got an answer.  
"Slytherin!"

Next came Darc, Setara! And Darc, Amaia!   
The sorting hat took a while with them, and they both were welcomed into Slytherin.

"Guys, I have something to tell you!" They all said exactly at the same time. They laughed, and Orianna gestured towards Setara. "You go first. What is it?"


	5. Setara

Setara took a deep breath in. "I have something to say..."

Setara laughed nervously. "I... I was almost put in Gryffindor!"

Orianna stared at her in shock, and Setara buried her head in her hands with shame. But then Orianna started talking. "I... me too! It was like... 'You have Gryffindor potential' or something! It was scary!" Amaia nodded. "It said... 'You are the Gryffindor sort... no? You don't want to be in Gryffindor? Very well... Slytherin!'"

The three girls looked at each other, and Amaia, sweet as always, broke the tension. "So now we can't tease each other about being Gryffindor idiots, agreed?" They all laughed. "Agreed." "And," Orianna added, "There will be plenty of ACTUAL Gryffindor idiots to tease!"

***

"... and put a stopper in death!"

It was potions class with the Gryffindors, and Setara was having a hard time not giggling at Profesor Snape's speeches. The other kids looked at the three girls who dared to mock Snape with envy, surprise, and even some anger. 

The three girls were top of the class, they tied each other, like always. There was no 'better' between the sisters. No '1, 2, 3'. It was Setara, Amaia, and Orianna. The Daughters of Death.


	6. Orianna

The three girls walked up to Profesor Snape. Amaia smiled at him. "Is everything going well with Father, Mr. Snape?" Snape smiled. He didn't have any children of his own, but these three girls were so much like his daughters that he felt like he did. "Yes, girls, everything's fine. Mission will continue normally." He smiled. "And around here you better call me Profesor."

***

The Slytherins had come to accept something over the past few days. No one messed with the Darc girls. No one. The Slytherins had flaws, but they protected each other. And now they had three young rulers. If anyone questioned about the Darc girls, or tried to hit on them, the Slytherins were there. If anyone dared to stand up to them, the Slytherins were there to protect their Ladies. And now the girls felt like they had an even bigger family.

"Yo, Orianna!" Astoria Greengrass, in the same year as the girls, walked up to Orianna. For some reason, Orianna's stomach shifted. "Hey. What's up?" Astoria led her away from her sisters, and her heart raced. "Don't you have a boyfriend, Astoria? What's his name?" Astoria smiled at her. "No, I don't." She leaned close, so close her breath tickled Orianna's neck. "Because," She breathed, "I like girls."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just HAD to put Snape in here. I think we can all agree he's had a tough past. I felt like he deserved something nice.


	7. Amaia

Amaia gasped at what she saw. Astoria was... flirting with Orianna? Amaia and Setara both could tel that Orianna enjoyed it. Actually, Astoria was a pureblood Slytherin, so it wasn't that bad. But then Amaia remembered what Father said. "Never get attached to anyone, my daughters. Never."


End file.
